Verde Chá
by M. Hufflepuff
Summary: "Com chá, tudo fica mais aceitável."  Escrita em parceria com Kirishima .


Ele estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, com uma grande papelada em sua frente, e parecia um pouco triste e estressado. Já eram 20h30, e ele estava lá desde as 17h00. Ele é um homem calmo e racional, já fazia algum tempo desde que ela o tinha visto desse jeito.

Ela estava parada na porta, encostada na parede, sem fazer som algum, já fazia uns 5 minutos. Ele não tinha notado que ela estava ali, devido à preocupação talvez. Ela então se aproximou dele, e colocou a mão sobre seu cabelo, fazendo um movimento lento para trás.

- Ei... – Disse ela, com sua doce e calma voz.

- Ah! – Ele havia levado um susto. – Desculpe, não percebi você ai... Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ela havia se mudado para casa dele há dois meses, mas ainda não havia se acostumado com tudo, ainda tinha um pouco de timidez quanto a isso.

- Não, só queria saber se está tudo bem com você, já faz tempo que você está ai, e parece tão cansado... – Ela continuava passando a mão em seu cabelo, mas agora estava sentada na cama. – Se quiser, eu posso te preparar um café, mas descanse um pouco, já fazem mais de duas horas que você está ai com todos esses papéis.

- Sim, você tem razão, eu preciso descansar um pouco, e nem estou te dando muita atenção, me desculpe. Vou preparar algo para comermos, assim podemos passar um tempo juntos. Eu comprei algumas coisas no mercado hoje, o que você gostaria de jantar?

- Acho que você deveria descansar. - Seus olhos negros amoleceram, e num piscar de olhos já não era o mesmo Roderich cansado e gentil.

- Bem, esta certo. Então, vou terminar com isso e já vou dormir. - Ele voltou aos papéis, e rabiscou-os com mais força que o necessário. Uma veia pulsou em sua testa, seus músculos enrijeceram e de repente ele parecia não mais querer falar com ela.

- Droga...

Ela desceu as escadas com pressa. Estava nervosa, segurava-se para não voltar lá e pedir desculpas, porque afinal, não havia dito nada demais. Roderich às vezes era insensatamente sensível demais. "_Artistas...", _murmurou enquanto soltava os longos cabelos e começava a enrolar as pontas, de novo, de novo, e de novo.

**20h41**

Ela parou novamente na porta, mas desta vez veio um pouco mais preparada que antes. Uma bandeja de porcelana, bordada com enormes tulipas negras, cheias de vida ou de morte. A luz forte iluminava o quarto, refletida contra o liquido quente que esfumaçava nas xícaras brancas. Os quadros pendurados nas paredes brancas ainda estavam tortos, e enquanto passava pela mesa de cabeceira, pode dar uma leve olhadela no pequeno quadrinho que ele preservava ali. Uma foto onde ele era literalmente agarrado por uma branquela de cabelos escuros e sorridente demais. Era ela.

- Chá? - Singela e cautelosa, ela depositou a bandeja na mesa, ao lado da montanha de papéis rabiscados com a letra vulgar e masculina que ele insistia em manter. Ela pode notar que a cada folha que passava na pilha, a força da tinta com o papel estava menos raivosa. Sinal verde para Elizaveta.

- Bem, aceito. Obrigada. - Ele pegou a xícara sem muitas delongas. Arrancou os óculos, esticou os dedos e tomou um gole do chá verde que ela fizera. Uma pena foi ele não ter pensado que estava quente demais.

Um "Ai" bem fraco surgiu como estalado em meio ao eco do quarto. Um supetão e uma cadeira foi em choque ao chão, assim como uma camisa preta toda manchada de chá verde, e quente.

- Merda... - Ainda que o lábio estivesse vermelho e queimado, a camisa estava ensopada com o liquido fervendo que Elizaveta havia lhe trazido. Esta, não continha o riso enquanto levantava a cadeira do carpete. - Esta quente, sabia? - Os olhos negros de Roderich encontraram o brilho inocente nos dela. Em uma fração de segundo ele sentiu as pernas bambearem como há três anos atrás, quando se apaixonou.

- Desculpe Roderich, não resisti. - Ela abaixou o queixo, tentando esconder o sorriso por entre os lábios rosados.

Ele arrancou a camisa manchada, e voltou-se a sentar na cadeira. O vento que vinha da janela estava forte demais, o que fez Elizaveta mover-se até lá para fechá-la, ou apenas para fugir dos olhos bravos de Roderich. Ele podia ser um doce para ela, mas certas vezes a seriedade costumava não deixá-los a sós. Ele parecia estar mais cansado do que de costume. Não apenas fisicamente, mas parecia que seu cérebro estava congestionado e cheio de idéias que ele preferia não ter que pensar.

Com os passos lentos, ela voltou-se até a cadeira de madeira. Os olhos de Roderich continuavam fechados. Uma leve mancha vermelha se espalhava pelo seu peito.

Roderich sempre fora bem mais alto que Elizaveta. E até mesmo quando estava sentado em uma cadeira baixa, ele conseguia estar na altura de seu pescoço. Talvez seja por esse, ou outros motivos que ela gostava tanto de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

A mão esquerda estava apoiada na escrivaninha, enquanto os dedos amaciavam o choque do chá aos seus lábios rosados. Lábios tão cheios de cor, tão saborosos que ela não pode resistir a tentação de tentar arrancar a leve dorzinha que os incomodavam naquele minuto.

*Sem avisar, ela se aproximou. Talvez na melhor das intenções, ou não. Delicadamente segurou meu pulso e brincou com meus dedos. E de repente, apertou seus lábios contra os meus. Não nego que um choque irrompeu em minha queimadura, mas nada era mais gostoso que sentir aquela inocência passear por mim. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e, propositalmente eu acredito, ela soltou meus lábios de uma única vez, mas continuava a roçar sua boca contra a minha. *

_"De novo não..."_

E mais que desnecessariamente o sorriso voltou aos lábios ferventes de Elizaveta. Ela brincava com os lábios de Roderich, e mesmo que essa maldita provocação o deixasse com os nervos a flor da pele, não poderia dizer que sua chateação havia desaparecido no segundo em que ela deu a primeira mordida em seu lábio inferior.

'Adoro quando ela faz essas brincadeiras bobas. Ela acaba me envolvendo em seu joguinho mortal, onde a prioridade é manter seus lábios grudados aos meus. Envolvi sua cintura em meus braços e, inutilmente, busquei mais uma vez por sua boca. Ganhei um beijo na bochecha, mas não era exatamente o desejado.

Apelei e mantive uma afeição irritada, na esperança que ela me agarrasse e me beijasse loucamente apaixonada. Mas não. Ela riu. Riu, me seduzindo novamente com aqueles lábios tão macios, tão gostosos, tão... Ah!

Então, ela diminui a um pequeno sorriso malicioso. As pupilas vidradas em minha boca e, sem querer ser rápida, roçou contra a minha. Sua língua passeou pela minha queimadura. Deliciosa.

Fui rápido, e mordi. Arranquei um puxão, e ela caiu em meu colo, dando um gemidinho de dor, que em segundos virou uma gargalhada. Não resisti e ri com ela. Agarrei-a fortemente, e deixei seu corpo preso ao meu. Pequena como ela, coube perfeitamente no encaixe da cadeira e das minhas pernas. Tão inocente e tão... Tão sexy? Bom, acho que sedutora lhe cai bem. Ela abriu os olhos, em uma nostalgia extinta, e de repente aquele olhar malicioso voltou à tona no jogo, me pegando desprevenido. Ela foi direto ao meu pescoço. Com a mão direita ela agarrou minha nuca, e com a boca ela me encheu de beijos leve, mordidas bobas e chupões excitantes. '

_"Sei que você gosta..." _Ela começava a rir novamente.

**21h****00**

"Ding-Dong".

As risadas pararam, e uma expressão de ódio veio ao rosto de Roderich. Ele resmungou algo que nem mesmo ela pode ouvir, mas com certeza foi alguma praga para o ser que os interrompia em seu momento, e um palavrão. Ela se levantou apressada do colo dele, e tentou desamassar as roupas, enquanto ele a olhava com aquela cara de quem diz "_Não vá, não é ninguém importante!",_ mas foi inútil, ela tinha certa mania quanto a essas coisas.

- Eu vou atender a porta, vista uma camisa, pode ser para você!

- Tá, ta bem... – Ele parecia irritado novamente, mas não com ela, dessa vez. – Eu vou aproveitar para terminar isso aqui, só faltam uns cinco ou seis papéis...

"_Maldito seja quem está na porta._" Foi o que ele pensou enquanto procurava uma camiseta limpa no guarda-roupa. Ele pôde escutar os passos apressados dela descendo as escadas, e novamente resmungou algo como "_Isso sempre acontece, sempre tem alguém pra quebrar o clima..."_

Ele se vestiu, e sentou novamente na cadeira, esperançoso de que ela iria entrar pela porta em poucos segundos, e eles poderiam fingir que não pararam. Seria mais fácil. Mas ela não voltou, e ele resolveu acabar logo com os papéis.

Exatos cinco minutos depois, ele estava no andar de baixo, acabara de descer as escadas, e ouviu o barulho da torneira vindo da cozinha.

- Eliza, você está ai? – Ele seguia em direção a copa.

- Sim, estou aqui. – Ela estava terminando de lavar louça. – Já terminou?

- Acabei de terminar. – Ele se sentou em um banquinho de madeira, próximo a ela. - Quem era na porta?

- Ninguém, provavelmente as crianças da rua estavam querendo brincar um pouco com nossa campainha. Eu detesto... – Ela foi interrompida por sua voz, que dessa vez era doce e calma.

– Eu... Eu ainda não... – Era tão difícil dizer isso, parecia que estava engasgando. – Eu ainda não me desculpei por àquela hora... Desculpe-me, eu não devia ter dito aquilo, nem sido rude com você.

Ela estava sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, já passou. Você ainda parece cansado, ainda tem um pouco de chá, se quiser. – Ela agora enxugava os pratos que tinha lavado. – Ela colocou o ultimo prato no escorredor.

Ele havia se levantado.

'Nesse momento eu senti ele me abraçar pelas costas, e suas mãos longas chegarem a minha cintura. Ele beijou delicadamente meus cabelos, e desceu para o meu rosto. Céus, só ele sabia fazer isso de uma forma tão boa assim, eu adorava isso. Ele então mordeu minha orelha, e sussurrou para mim:

"_Você está linda essa noite... Todas as noites... Nós ainda não terminamos o que começamos." _

Eu senti sua boca descer até o meu pescoço, sempre me beijando e passando carinhosamente a mão em minhas pernas. Eu estava vencida. Por mais que meu orgulho dissesse que não, eu havia perdido. Não tinha como resistir a isso, ele sabe bem que pode me deixar presa a ele quando quiser com seus carinhos, mas ambos sabemos que ele gosta de me deixar brincar também.'

Roderich levou seus lábios aos dela, e novamente, ela tentou iniciar suas tão excitantes provocações, ao mover sua cabeça levemente para trás. Porém, ela havia esquecido que atrás dela, estava ele.

- Nem tente, dessa vez você é minha. – Ele a beijou, um beijo cheio de paixão, tudo o que ela poderia esperar dele naquela hora. Ela podia sentir a língua dele indo de encontro com a sua, e seus lábios, doces lábios, tocando-se.

Ele a virou, sem parar de beijá-la por nem um segundo sequer. Envolveu-a com seus braços, em meio aqueles cabelos castanhos estavam às mãos dele, que em instantes desceram para as coxas dela, apertando-as levemente. Aquele foi provavelmente o melhor beijo de uma noite cheia de beijos quentes que estava por vir.

Quando ele separou seu rosto quente do dela, os dois sorriram. Ele buscou aqueles lábios rosados novamente, mas dessa vez ela conseguiu escapar.

"_De novo suas provocações. Depois não me culpe pelo que eu fizer com você. Se bem que você vai gostar."_

"_Eu sei que você gosta..." _Ela estava rindo.

"_Han. Gosto mesmo. Mas eu sei que você me quer."_


End file.
